


Good morning

by CottonCandi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gore, Horror, I woke up and thought I was gonna die, No beta we die like mne, by that I mean I dreamt it as the POV as the character, idk how to tag this is my first post, it came to me in a dream, this has gore, this is horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandi/pseuds/CottonCandi
Summary: Waking up in the morning is usually a very normal thing, some people don't like it but it's still normal and not tragic or bad.(This is a horror short story please don’t read if you don’t like gore)(This is also my first post so it’s probably not that good)
Kudos: 2





	Good morning

I wake up and walk out of my room, stretching away my tiredness. I pause my walk to the kitchen in front of my mother’s office. I see the back of her head in working away at the computer, her chair blocking her body.

  
“Good morning, Mother,” I say, suddenly realizing there is a faint smell coming from the room, “you should take a break and shower, you smell,” I say this with loving snark. She does not respond though, but I shrug it off and continue my stroll to the kitchen. At the end of the hallway, I see my father’s back sitting at the kitchen table.

  
“Good morning, father,” I say. He also does not respond with that I take a moment to stare at him. After a few heartbeats, his torso falls to the ground blood pooling. His head turns to me, glassy dead eyes stare at me. I freeze for a second, not know what to do, but seeing my father’s upper half in a pool of blood makes me rush back to my room. Something more gruesome greets me as I open my door. Blood covered my room bodyparts strewn all around. My eyes wander to the head in the middle of the room. I look at it. Its face was no longer there, exposing its muscles, but gazing into its eye; I realize something: they are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :) if there is something that could improve it please tell me. 
> 
> this story was inspired by a very horrific dream I had and I don't normally write/read/watch any horror, so the dream was very scary (the first thing I thought waking up was that I was gonna die)
> 
> please consider leaving kudos it makes me feel good.


End file.
